Hydroxymethyl furfural (HMF) and di-substituted furanic derivatives are key intermediate chemicals in a production chain based on renewable carbon sources, e.g., lignocellulosic biomass. Efficient, scalable processes and methods that utilize lignocellulosic biomass at high yields in order to produce hydroxymethyl furfural and di-substituted furanic derivatives are desirable.